So Different In Such Little Time
by DarkAngelsQueen
Summary: Majesty and Glenn have been together since way before the apocalypse. They love each other and are inseperable. Until Majesty goes missing. She ends up in a town called Woodbury and decides to stay. Her and Glenn get new love interests while apart, mistaking the other for dead. When the two finally find each other again, they realize how different they've become in such little time


"Bet you he doesn't make it," Glenn said to his girlfriend, Majesty. He was betting on the life of some strange man riding on a horse.

"Bet you a spoon of food he does," Majesty said, even though she knew he would die. The couple watched intensely as the walkers swarmed around the horse and began to tear into it. Majesty sent a smile towards Glenn as the guy was able to get off the horse and get away.

All hope in the stranger faded though, he was crawling under a tank. Guns shots went off and then they stopped. Majesty assumed he entered the tank from the bottom but they really didn't know.

Glenn turned around and gave her a cheeky grin. Majesty raised her eyebrows.

"You think this is funny?" she asked in astonishment. He shook his head.

"Then get the channel of the tank's C.V and help the guy. There's got to be a way."

Glenn started to argue but Majesty shushed him saying, "Do it."

He sighed and looked out the window once more. The man had survived and truly climbed into a tank. At that moment, he was looking around at the crowd of geeks trying to eat him.

"Let's go down into the alleyway, we'll get a better connection," Glenn explained, starting to leave from the building they were occupying.

"Wait. Collect whatever you need and can," Majesty said, grabbing at a hammer that was lying on the floor.

"There won't be anything useful in here."

"Well when the group asks what we were doing for so long we can't exactly say, 'we were watching a man on a horse almost get killed and then watched the horse get eaten while the man looked at it from a tank'."

After collecting whatever seemed useful, the couple went into an alley and stayed hidden behind the corner. Glenn took out his walkie talkie and played with the nobs Majesty didn't know anything about.

Finally he pressed the button and spoke into the speaker, "hey you. Dumbass. Yeah you in the tank, you cozy in there?"

Majesty rolled her eyes. Typical Glenn. The two waited impatiently.

Glenn finally added, "You alive in there?"

Majesty tapped her foot. Maybe the man had shot himself or actually got bit. Glenn wasn't upset, he would be having an extra spoon of food and he was alright with that. Majesty gasped when she heard, "hello, hello?" over the radio. Glenn spoke with the man.

They were planning an escape route that could get the man safely out of the tank and to the alleyway where Majesty and Glenn stood. Majie wasn't really paying attention; she was looking out for walkers that could possibly harm her and her boyfriend.

Glenn stopped talking and he gave Majesty a look. She took a deep breath and they went around the corner to where the gate out of the alley way was. Majesty tapped Glenn and pointed at the fire escape, he nodded.

Gunshots started going off and Majesty groaned. This guy was putting everyone in the department store in danger. It seemed as if he was just shooting for fun, or trying to waste ammo on purpose.

Glenn tapped Majesty which meant it was time for her to go up the ladder. She kissed him quickly and started running. She climbed fast until she reached the platform. The Sherriff turned and almost shot Glenn, but he convinced him just in time that he was alive. The men ran fast until they got to the ladder.

Glenn started climbing while the guy shot at walkers continuously. Glenn yelled at him and he came to his senses, climbing the ladder.

Glenn took time to catch his breath before adding a smart remark, "nice moves there Clint Eastwood. You're the new sheriff, come riding in to clean up the town?"

Majesty rolled her eyes and murmured, "Basically."

"Wasn't my intention," the man replied, catching his breath.

"Yeah, whatever. Yeehah. You're still a dumbass."

"Glenn." Majesty said his name sternly, trying to tell him to stop.

The man held out his hand, "Rick. Thanks."

"I'm Glenn. That's Majesty. Your welcome."

Majesty sent Rick a nod while the guys shook hands. Glenn noticed a walker climbing up the ladder or at least attempting to. He pointed it out. Everyone looked over the edge.

Glenn moved to the ladder and looked up. It was very high and there was no protective cage if they fell.

"Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a half glass full kind of guy," Glenn said to the two people before him.

"Oh, I know," Majesty said before she pushed past Glenn and started up the ladder. She gripped the rungs hard and moved slow, careful not to rush.

Majesty walked ahead of Rick and Glenn, desperate to get back to the department store where her group was waiting. The men followed her down a ladder into an office building.

They exited out into an alley where Glenn asked the others to clear any alley that four walkers were occupying. Majesty stopped even though she had a hammer to defend herself. Two people ran out and attacked the geeks. Glenn, majesty, and Rick ran past the men beating the walkers and into the store.

Andrea attacked Rick right away, holding him at gunpoint. She said, "son of a bitch, I oughta kill you."

Clearly she was pissed. Glenn and Majesty stayed back and watched. Everyone tried to get Andrea to back away from the new guy but she wouldn't let up.

"She's a psycho bitch, were gonna have to pull her ass off," Majesty said. For some reason, she just didn't like Andrea. It wasn't clear to her why but she didn't.

Morales got her to back off and let Rick be. Morales took Rick upstairs while telling him the keys to scavenging. They went on the main floor and Glenn, Rick, and Majie could see the thousands of walkers banging on the glass to the doors.

"What the fuck, they have rocks in their hands!" Majesty shouted, hugging Glenn. T-dog ushered everyone back.

"The hell were you doing out there anyway?" Andrea asked Rick.

"Trying to follow the helicopter."

"What helicopter? Man that's crap. Ain't a damn helicopter."

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things, it happens."

"I saw it," Rick stated

T-dog tried to contact the people at camp while everyone explained to Rick about the place they held just out of the city.

"Got no signal, maybe the roof," T-dog said second before a gun went off. Everyone looked up.

"Is that Dixon?" Andrea asked, even though it was obviously him. Majesty felt the need to point that out and when she did Andrea gave her the finger.

"When and where?" Majesty challenged, smirking."

"Maj," Glenn said to her, trying to get her to stop.

She obeyed only because Andrea didn't say anything and then everyone proceeded to walk upstairs where many gunshots went off.

"Hey, Dixon, are you crazy," Morales shouted over the gunshots going off.

It took time for Merle to realize that other people were shouting at him. "You oughta be more polite to a man wit a gun," he said jumping off the edge of the roof.

"Only common sense," he said with a laugh.

T-dog furiously ran to Merle and screamed at him, "you wasting bullets we ain't even got. And you bringing walkers down here to rain on us. Just chill man."

Majesty could tell Merle was angry and high. Not a good combination for a man like Merle.

"Hey, hey, hey it's bad enough I got this taco bender on my ass but I'm not taking orders from you. That'll be the day," Merle said, referring to T-dogs race.

Majesty stepped in just to clear up things about the taco bender comment.

"Listen up; it's bad you gotta call us spic's but not taco benders. You may be referring to Morales but I'm Hispanic too so watch it."

Everyone was a little surprised at that comment, usually Majesty sided with Merle on things, as if she felt bad for him but now she was standing against him. Glenn was a little bit happy though.

"You got it sweet cheeks," Merle said, looking behind Majesty at her ass, "what are ya 'gain?"

Majesty blushed and yanked her t-shirt down, she was a little self-conscious about her ass which she thought was to fat and what other boys had called…..jiggly.

"I'm Puerto Rican, asshole. Leave me alone." Majesty walked over to Glenn who hugged her and then she turned around and hid her backside with his body.

"Listen man, you got something to say to me? What do you mean 'that'll be the day'," T-dog continued on with the argument."

Morales tried to calm down Merle but he just kept on, completely ignoring him.

"You wanna know the day?" Merle asked, "The day is 'Mr. Yo' is the day I take orders from a nigger."

T-dog attacked Merle but failed. Merle just hit him in the face with a rifle. Merle didn't stop though; he kept on hitting T-dog. Rick tried to interfere but only ended up being hit so hard he flew to the side. Majesty laughed at that, no matter how hard he may have been hit.

Merle beat t-dogs ass, while everyone screamed and begged him to stop. Majesty wasn't concerned. T-dog started it actually. Morales even tried to interfere but just ended up being elbowed in the stomach.

Merle pulled out a gun on T-dog. He held it in front the other man's face for a second. T-dog was scared shitless and really thought he was going to die. Merle took a look around, he wouldn't shoot this guy he would do something worse. He spit on T-dog, the most disrespectful thing to do to someone in his mind.

Merle started screaming about being in charge and he made the other group members put their hands up in a 'vote' to make him leader. He continued on, asking if anyone disagreed. Rick had gotten up and was very agitated with this man.

"Yeah, me," Rick said before punching Merle a second later. He proceeded to handcuff the man to a roof.

"Who the hell are you, man?" Merle shouted, pissed that he'd let this man punch him and handcuff him to a pipe.

"Officer friendly."

"Look here, man. Things are different. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit-inbred-white-trash-fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. That's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart," Rick said with lots of feeling.

"Hallelujah," majesty said, really bored.

"Screw you man."

"I can see you make a habit of missing the point," Rick tried again.

"Yeah, well screw you twice."

Majesty laughed at that. She wasn't sure why though. It was just funny too her. Rick turned the tables and held his gun to Merle's head, "you oughta be polite to a man with a gun, only common sense."

"You wouldn't. You're a cop," Merle said after a moment of silence.

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his wife and son. Anyone who gets in the way of that is gonna lose. You need a moment to think about that?"

Rick searched Merle's pockets and found drugs. He tossed it over the edge of the roof and ignored Merle's protests.

There was a plan conceived to go under the buildings in the sewers to get out of the building the group was trapped in. Glenn was going down there.

"It's okay, we'll be right behind you," Andrea said.

"No, not you," Glenn argued.

"Why, you think I can't?" she got an attitude and looked at Glenn sideways.

"Listen, watch who you're talking to. Dumb ass bitch. You're not perfect, miss. Thing and you're not the ideal partner to be in a sewer with,"

"But you are? You know what I'm getting sick and tir-"

Rick cut her off and spoke to Glenn, "speak your mind."

"Look, until now, it was always Majie and me by ourselves. We were in and out; grab a few things with no problem. First time we come as a group, everything goes to hell. No offense."

"Ain't that the truth," Majie agreed, sending a look over to Andrea.

"Listen, I'll go down with Majesty. Rick and Andrea are up in the store, fighting off the walkers. I've seen you shoot and I'll feel better if you're up there. Jackie and Morales can stay up here, if anything happens, yell down to us and get us up here fast."

"Alright everyone knows there job," Rick assured Glenn before walking off with Andrea. Glenn climbed down the ladder and his girlfriend followed him. Glenn and her flashed their lights down the drain.

"Disgusting," Maggie said grabbing Glenn's arm.

"I know."

They started walking down the tight sewage drain. Majesty was trying hard not to touch the walls and paying attention to the floor. She kept getting chills all over.

Andrea and Rick wandered through the store, Andrea was looking at the necklace that she had wanted to grab earlier for her sisters birthday. Majesty had gone ahead and grabbed a mermaid mood ring that would go perfect with the necklace. Majesty had also gotten her clothing. Rick was more concerned with the geeks banging ferociously on the weak windows of the store.

Andrea looked up at the cop.

"Sorry for the gun in your face," she apologized, feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

"People do things when they're afraid.

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this."

"If I get us out would that make up for it?" Rick asked even though he wasn't very concerned about it at all.

"No, but it'd be a start."

"Next time, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise."

Andrea felt stupid when she learned that she'd been holding a gun to a man's face with the safety on. That was totally embarrassing.

Rick walked over and switched the safety off. He explained the gun to her a little more.

"Anybody out there? Hello? I hope somebody can read me? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cuz I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine," T-dog said from on top of the roof.  
"Well tha' makes two of us," Merle said, still handcuffed to the roof.

"Why don' you knock tha' shit off, boy? Ya givin' me a headache," he continued on. He was sick and tired of this dumb ass group. Luckily, when he got back to the camp grounds, Merle and his baby bro were going to rob that camp and high tail it out of there to go on their own. Fuck that safety in numbers shit, Merle thought. Everyone was just slowing the Dixons' down.

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass? Maybe your headache will go away. How about some positivity for a change, man? Damn."

They two argued and Merle did not get his way again which pissed him off. But he was all mellow on the outside. When he got outa those handcuffs, he was going to make that cop and nigger pay.

Majesty and Glenn came to a gate.

"Jacqui was right. A sewage tunnel. Too bad we can't cut through this shit."

"You think?" Glenn asked pulling at the bars even though he was disgusted with them. He wiped his hand on his already dirty shirt,

"Yeah, Dale's hacksaw is not gonna get through these bars."

"Okay but before we go up, can I get a kiss?" Majesty said turning around and puckering her lips in a silly way.

"In here?"

Suddenly, a walker turned around and reached out at the hair in front of the gate. He pulled back and caused Majesty to scream. Glenn pulled her hair out of the walkers hand with much force and she ran forward. Glenn decided not to tell Majesty there was rat blood and guts in her hair until they got out of the tunnel. Rick and Andrea discussed looting. Andrea decided to take the necklace and maybe her and that bitch Majesty could cooperate and present Amy's gift together.

All the people ran to the main floor when they heard the walkers break through the glass on the first set of doors.

Up on the roof, Rick searched the streets, "That construction site, those trucks- they always keep keys on hand," he said, handing the binoculars to Morales. Morales looked where Rick was moments ago.

"You'll never make it past the walkers," he said.

Rick looked over at Glenn and Majesty, "you got me out of the tank."

Majesty took a deep breath. She grabbed Rick's arm and pointed to the street. "See the difference. Before, they were feeding, now they have nothing to eat and are looking for something."

"Yeah, they were distracted," Glenn added.

Majesty walked over and stood by Glenn. She grabbed his hand and held it over her heart. They silently communicated with their eyes.

"Can't we distract them?" Rick asked.

"Yeah he's on to something, a diversion. Like one on Hogan's Heroes," Merle said from his spot on the roof.

"Oh, give it a rest, "Jacqui was obviously tired of Merle Dixon and his annoying inputs.

"They're drawn by sound right?" Rick asked another question.

"Right, like dogs. They here a sound, they come," Glenn explained to the clueless guy.

"What else?"

"Aside from them hearing you. They see you, they smell you and if they catch you, they eat you?" Morales said.

"They can tell us by smell?"

"Can't you?""

"They smell dead, we don't. It's pretty distinct."

Majesty rolled her eyes as Andrea spoke. The sound of her voice annoyed the hell out of Majesty.

It seemed that everyone knew what Rick was thinking. To get past the walkers, they had to smell like one. No one was dead and there was no other way. Walker guts were going to have to be used.

Everyone went downstairs to collect gloves and trench coats. Majesty was disgusted, she had spoken her mind and told everyone how disgusting this was and that she didn't approve of Glenn going.

"If bad ideas was an Olympic event, this would take gold," Glenn said as he grabbed his coat and gloves. He handed his girlfriend some pink gloves and a long coat. Majesty looked it up and down.

"This isn't long enough," she complained, "you better not get and blood on my favorite cargos."

Jacqui smiled, "girl, you never change, huh?"

"He's right. Just stop, okay? Take some time and think this through," Morales said to Rick.

But Rick's mind was set. He replied, "How much time? They already got through one set of doors. That glass won't hold forever."

Rick and Morales went into the alley and grabbed a walker. They dragged him inside and placed him on the floor. Rick smashed glass and grabbed an ax inside of a case. With a mask over his face, Rick raised the ax and swung it down.

Halfway through the swing. Rick stopped, removed his gloves, mask and placed it on the floor with the ax. Frisking the man, Rick grabbed his wallet.

"Wayne Dunlap. Georgia license. Born in 1971," he passed the license over to Glenn where him and Majesty examined it. "He had $28 dollars in his pocket when he died. And a picture of a pretty girl. Says, 'with love, from Rachel.' He used to be like us, worrying about bills or the rent or the super bowl. If I ever find my family, I'm gonna tell them about Wayne," Rick stood up and put his protection on again and grabbed the ax.

Majesty pointed something out to Glenn. "One more thing, he was an organ donor," Glenn announced.

Rick lifted the ax and swung it down. He chopped off Wayne's arm and everyone groaned. Majesty buried her face in Glenn's chest. Rick continues to hack away even though he looked sick to his stomach.

It was Morales's turn. He warily put on the mask and lifted the ax slowly before slamming it down.

"I think I'm going to hurl" Glenn announced, gagging and moaning.

"Me too," Majesty said from inside of Glenn's arms.

The guts and blood was a horrific sight and the sound was even worse. Majesty turned her head to peek at the body and lost it. She turned away from Glenn and threw up. It wasn't much matter because of how little she ate for breakfast but it was enough to mix in with the blood and look even more nastier.

Everyone tried to stay calm but it was getting to be too much. The looks of agony were visible on everyone's face. Especially Glenn's.

Rick warned the people not to get any on their skin or eyes. Majesty watched everyone bend down and grab some guts. She rolled her eyes and slowly bent down. When she got to the floor, Majesty slowly reached out and grabbed a handful of intestines.

She started rubbing some on Glenn as if it was lotion. If she was doing this, she was gonna do it good, Glenn was not getting killed. Majesty could feel Glenn's pain as people rubbed some walker's guts and blood on him.

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad."

"Think about something else. Puppies and kittens," Rick tried.

"Dead puppies and kittens," T-dog added quietly.

Glenn heard him and puked on the floor. T-dog received criticism from Andrea and Jacqui about his comment. Majesty asked them to stop putting the entrails on Glenn for a second. Since they both had previously thrown up, she kissed Glenn after he spit and then whispered some encouraging words in his ear.

"Do we smell like them?" Andrea and Majesty confirmed that. Andrea gave Glenn her gun, earning a nod from Majesty.

"Be ready when we get back, Rick said.

Majesty grabbed Glenn's hand and lead him away from the dead body.

"I want you to try your hardest. Come back to me again," after giving him that speech, Majesty gave Glenn a kiss. Glenn was surprised majesty kissed him like that. Sure there were steamy encounters in the bedroom but her kiss was so passionate and full of love.

The couple walked back and Majesty sat on a stool. "Rick if Glenn dies because of you, I will shoot you in the legs and happily watch you be eaten," she said with a smile. Rick nodded.

He picked up the ax. "We need more guts."

Morales let the boys go out the side door to the alley. Majesty was already on the roof waiting for them to get past the blockage. Morales pointed them out to the rest of the group.

Majesty looked up as thunder was audible.

"¿Crees que empieza a derramar sobre ellos? O tal vez una llovizna," Majesty spoke in Spanish. It was something she couldn't control. When speaking directly to Morales or his family, she never spoke in English.

"We'll have to see. I don't think it will start until after they get to the fence."

The thunder continued and Majesty started to get teary eyed. Morales patted her on the back.

"no llores, glenn es fuerte y será más," morale said, noticing the girls tears.

"pero mi Glenn no es fuerte," Majesty said, laughing.

Morales laughed. He was happy he had succeeded in making the distressed girl laugh. She now was smiling, probably thinking about memories of her relationship with Glenn.

That smile quickly faded though, as rain drops started to fall. Majesty lifted her face and hands to fell if there was really water. She looked down and prayed they would make it. The blood and guts was quickly washing away.

Majesty started to hyperventilate. She was panicking. No one understood why she was gasping for air but they got the deal soon enough.

"Majesty, it's a cloudburst. We get them all the time. It'll pass by quick."

"asthma," she said in between her gulping.

"pump in bag."

Morales started lifting the flaps and unzipping the pockets of the Regalia trinity bag on her back. He rummaged through until he found an asthma pump.

Jacqui [patted Majesty's back as she coughed and wheezed. Andrea watched the street where Rick and Glenn were still on. Morales shook the pump up and down and handed it to the girl. She stopped wheezing a bit as she inhaled the first breath of air. She repeated the action once more and then she could breathe.

"thank you."

Majesty looked over the ledge.

Rick and Glenn were starting to get noticed. Majesty could feel Glenn's fear from up here. The girl ran and grabbed the rifle Merle was using. She aimed at a walker too close for her comfort and stood there.

Andrea, Morales, and Jacqui tried to calm her down. She dropped the gun a little though, because Rick and Glenn were running and killing walkers.

Glenn jumped halfway up the tall gate and hurled himself over the top. "yes," she said, happy they made it. walkers tried to climb the fence but Rick took them down. Glenn was running for keys to the truck there.

The truck sped off the other direction and Andrea started to panic.

"hello, I'm here. They're coming back," Majesty said, not at all worried.

"they're leaving us!" Andrea shouted. She repeated, "come back come back."

Glenn's voice came over the radio. He informed the people to go to the roll up doors on the side of the store.

Majesty took the C.B and said, "what is that noise?"

"the car I'm driving, I'm leading the walkers away," Glenn replied.

"I'm coming with you; just wait for me for a couple seconds in front of the doors."

The group ran away, all except T-dog who was trying to save Merle Dixon. Majesty didn't have time to worry about him; she needed to get to Glenn.

The group readied to open the door for Majesty. The car alarm was sounding. The girl took a machete out of her bag and unsheathed it.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"what?" she asked. "never mind just put this bag in the other car."

She dropped the duffel bag she had and raised the long knife she held in her hand. Morales counted by down.

"three, two, one, GO"

They pulled with all of their might and Majesty snuck under the crack. She killed two walkers and Glenn stopped abruptly in front of her. She got in the passenger door.

"why aren't you moving?"

"you'll see."

Walkers surrounded the car. Glenn reversed and did a u turn and drove away. Majesty held onto her seat and gasped. The two people shared a look and then a smile came across their faces.

The group waited impatiently for Rick. The glass broke. It was audible from where they stood. Andrea went into panic mode again. Repeating, "come one, come one."

Finally, Rick got there and opened the door. The group pulled down the chains again and when they had enough space, they jumped in the truck with their bags, barely escaping the walkers.

Merle screamed and shouted, struggling to break the handcuffs that held him prisoner to the pipes on the roof. He started to panic as walkers banged and tried to push through the doors to get their meal.

Majesty screamed from her place standing out of the sunroof. She and Glenn were going crazy. They had freedom and were absolutely elated

** you think it starts to pour upon them? Or maybe a drizzle?  
not cry, glenn is strong and will make it.**

**3. but my glenn isn't strong**


End file.
